


Professional Courtesy

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, Partnership, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin thinks her husband Matthew is cheating on her.  Then she meets someone with the same problem.
Relationships: Charlotte Campbell Ross/Cormoran Strike, Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One - The Accidental Meeting

He had been staring gloomily into his draft beer when he first noticed the blonde.She was sitting at the bar next to him, motionless, looking into a glass of white wine.He vaguely wondered what was on her mind but the knowledge that Charlotte was probably cheating on him drove the possibility of sympathy out of his head.He didn’t think of the blonde again until the bartender suggested they move to the tables as the bar was getting busy with the Friday night after work crowd.He picked up his drink as the blonde picked up hers, so he suggested that they share a table. 

She nodded without interest and followed him to a small table for two in the back.He pulled out her chair for her automatically, then sat across from her.Neither spoke.When his beer glass was empty, he asked the blonde if she wanted another white wine.She said yes please, so he got them both drinks at the bar, then carried them back to their little table.“So what’s on your mind?” he asked, just to be saying something.

“I think my husband’s cheating on me,” she said.He looked at her closely for the first time.She was fair with lovely gray-blue eyes, a nice lush figure, great legs and pretty honey hair.Anyone who cheated on her must be a moron.“I can understand why my fiancée is cheating on me but anyone cheating on you must be crazy,” he said. 

“What’s wrong with you?You look fine to me,” she said. 

“Not rich, no title, bum leg, a workaholic with no time for her,” he summed up. 

“I’m a workaholic, too.My husband doesn’t like that he’s not the center of my universe.Not that I don’t love him but the sun and moon don’t rise and set out of his arse.”He laughed at that.They went back to staring into their glasses for a bit. 

Then she said the next round was on her and brought him a draft beer with her large glass of white wine.As she sat the new drinks down on their table, she asked him, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Dunno.I should follow her I guess and find out for sure, but she is sure to spot me. She’s not stupid, Charlotte, and I’m not inconspicuous.What about you?”

“I should do the same.You think I’d be able to follow my own husband—I am a private investigator—but he would catch on.”

“You’re a private detective?!” he asked in astonishment.

“What’s wrong with that?” she glared at him.

“Nothing.I was just surprised because I’m a private detective, too.”He took out his wallet and managed to slide a business card out of it and toward her despite the six beers he’d drunk.She looked at it, then she took out her own business card and passed it to him.“Nice to meet you, Robin Cunliffe,” he said.

“Cormoran Strike?Where’s Denmark Street?”

“West End, Tin Pan Alley area.”

“Oh.” 

Fueled by six beers, a hazy idea popped into his head.“Robin, how would you feel about investigating Charlotte while I investigate your husband?Sort of swap information?”

“You mean trade work?Sort of as a professional courtesy?”

“Sure. Why not?Your husband won’t know me and Charlotte won’t know you.We can meet here next week and update each other.We could be wrong about what’s going on, you know.”

She hesitated, thinking it over, then said, “You know, that could work!We’ll trade details and meet back in a week.I’ll get proof of cheating if I can and you’ll do the same.Then we at least will know for sure what’s going on.”

“Deal?” he said and stuck out a big hand.“Deal!” She shook it with her slender one.They traded photos of their significant others and information about their usual locations, then both cheered by having taken concrete steps to confirm their suspicions, they parted after agreeing to meet again the same time and place next Friday. 


	2. Chapter Two - The Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the investigations begin!
> 
> (These chapters are short so I'll post two a day until the end.)

The new week was a busy one for both detectives as they had regular paying clients as well as a colleague (well, a sort of colleague) to satisfy.Strike managed a quick look at Robin Cunliffe’s husband one lunchtime when the husband and a bunch of people from his office went to a restaurant for lunch.Strike saw them all leave the office together and walk down the street.He discretely took photos of the group.Cunliffe was a handsome man, clean cut and squared jawed with neat waves in his hair.He was the center of attention in the group, taller than the other men and a prime favorite with the ladies.Strike took against him on sight.But he was a professional through and through.Just because you didn’t like a man didn’t mean he was cheating on his wife.Divorces are granted on proof of infidelity, not gut instinct that someone’s a tosser, after all.

Robin was quite busy herself but she made time in mid-week to check on Cormoran Strike’s lady friend who lived in a gracious building in Holland Park.Robin had quite enjoyed sitting on a bench sipping coffee under the shade of leafy trees while keeping an eye on her building.She hadn’t associated the big man with the unshaven chin with the posh side of London, but apparently this was where he and his Charlotte lived together.She wryly thought that Matthew would love to live in this part of town, not that they could afford it.Just as she finished her coffee and was about to leave, the door to the flat she was watching opened and the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen gracefully floated out the door, down two steps and toward the shops on the corner.She entered a coffee shop where she ordered and took her drink to a window seat.Robin hesitated, then decided to get another coffee. 

She waited until a group of women entered the shop and attached herself to their party, waiting in line behind them.Her quarry remained at the window table, swinging her leg impatiently, as she sipped her expensive drink.It was finally Robin’s turn to order, then join the wait for the drinks to all be made. She’d been in the shop for what seemed ages when Charlotte Campbell was joined by a white haired man who kissed her cheek, dumped an expensive briefcase on the table, and went to the barista to order.Robin, pretending to check her messages, got a good profile shot of him.When her coffee was ready, she took it to a table fairly close to the woman she was following.She managed a photo of the two of them together.They left fairly soon, heading back to the Holland Park flat.Robin took a third shot of them entering it together, the white haired man’s hand on Charlotte’s exquisite ass, and then waited around an hour for him to depart.

When the hour had passed, Robin had to give it up and head to a client meeting.But she was careful to document the times involved.She thought it was likely Strike’s suspicions were correct but this wasn’t definitive.She wondered what information he’d have for her on Friday.She wondered how he’d take what she had for him.


	3. Chapter Three-Tentative Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran start their investigations

Friday finally rolled around again.Robin was looking forward to drinks at the Tottenham with Strike.She wanted to know what he had to tell her, of course, but it was rather nice to know another private detective in London.She didn’t feel like such an odd duck knowing someone else was making a living the way she was.She couldn’t tell Matt about him, of course, but if it turned out her suspicions were groundless, she might mention him in passing the next time Matt sneered at her choice of profession.She took special care in what she wore to work Friday and added fresh lipstick when she left her tiny office at 5:30 to head to the Tottenham. 

Strike was looking forward to meeting Mrs. Cunliffe at the pub, too.He always enjoyed the company of pretty women but she had more than looks—she was intelligent plus she was in the same business as he was.He didn’t know any other private detectives in London.This made her special.He also wanted to know what she’d been able to find out and he didn’t doubt she would have something to tell him.He was just sorry he didn’t have more to tell her.But he had put several clients to bed this week, so he’d be able to devote more time to Matthew Cunliffe starting tomorrow.All he needed was Cunliffe’s schedule for the next week and she would be able to give him that tonight.

His office was closer to the pub where they’d met so he was the first one there.He got himself beer and a white wine for her, then grabbed the small table in the back.He also got a couple of packets of crisps as he’d missed lunch.He was munching on salt and vinegar when she appeared.She thanked him for the wine and took a sip.“Heck of a week,” he said.

“Yes, it was busy for me, too.I do have a little something for you but it’s not definitive.”She showed him the photos of his girlfriend with the white haired man on her phone.“I don’t know who he is, sorry.”

“I know him.It’s Jago Ross.I took Charlotte away from him when we were all at Oxford.He’s rich and titled and handsome, everything I’m not.”

“You think he’s handsome?” Robin asked.“I thought he was a little repulsive.His eyes are too cold and he was rude to the barista.”

“You are right, he is repulsive.I always thought him arrogant and rather stupid.He was married, had two little girls, and is now divorced.He has a drinking problem apparently.No idea what she sees in him, although her family probably likes him.He’s one of their social circle.”

“Your family’s opinion is important,” Robin told him.“My family really likes Matt.He’s from the same part of Yorkshire and we’ve known him forever.” 

“All my family and friends loathe Charlotte.And her family and friends hate me.But we have a lot in common—crazy families, same sense of humor, neither of us want kids.”

“Plus she is absolutely gorgeous.”

“That, too.Going to bed with the most beautiful woman in London any time you like is a real turn-on.”

“I guess,” said Robin.“Matthew is always the best looking man in any group.I wonder if that’s part of his appeal to me, too.”She took a sip of her wine.“Can I have some of your crisps?Salt and vinegar are my favorites.”

“Mine, too,” he said as he pushed the rest of them towards her.“I bought four packets of them as I missed lunch so there’s plenty.Help yourself.”

“Thanks. Sorry I don’t have any definitive information for you.I had to leave for a client meeting but they were in her flat for an hour and that hand on her ass is suggestive.”

“Very suggestive.I don’t have as much for you as I am wrapping up several cases.But I’ll have more time to watch your husband starting tomorrow.”Strike showed her the photos he’d taken.“Your husband appears to be the life of the party but I think these are all workmates.They all came out of the building together.”

“You are right except for this woman—she’s Sarah Shadlock.She works at Christie’s and is engaged to this man on the left, Tom Turvey. Tom is Matt’s best friend and got Matt his job at the same firm.The rest of them work with the accounting firm Matt is with.”Strike made a note of the Shadlock and Turvey names, then asked Robin for her husband’s schedule over the next week.

“He has rugby practice Saturday after lunch.I’ll give you the stadium address.We are going to a luncheon on Sunday with his workmates, then he has to go to Devon Wednesday afternoon for an audit on Thursday.I’ll give you that address also.He’ll go by train most likely.He hates driving our old Land Rover.What are Charlotte’s plans for next week?”

“Hairdresser appointment on Tuesday morning, then she is going to see her mother Thursday and will be back Friday evening late.I don’t know of any other appointments.If something comes up I’ll text the details to you.”He gave Robin the address of the beauty parlor Charlotte patronized and her mother’s address in Hertfordshire.“How was your week business-wise?”

“It was ok.I was busy. I’m looking for a new office, though.My landlord is selling the building to a developer,” Robin said.“I thought I’d try for something in central London, easier to reach on the tube.”

“Good idea.My place is close enough to Centre Point that eventually the landlord will sell out to developers, too.Cross your fingers it’s not right away.I’m thinking about taking the empty attic flat in my building.If I leave Charlotte, it’ll be a good place to stay for a while.I don’t need much space.”

“I hadn’t thought about finding a new place but if I leave Matthew, I’ll need a flat, too.I won’t be able to afford the house we are renting now.Oh, well, problems for another day.Want another beer?I just have time enough for one more wine before I have to meet Matt for dinner and it’s my round.”

“Sure,” he said.So she got them more drinks and they sat companionably together, finishing off the crisps and talking about the business of being a detective for hire.


	4. Chapter Four - Strike's Results

Strike was up early on Saturday.He and Charlotte had breakfast together, then they did a little grocery shopping before he had to take a train to Clapham to follow Robin’s husband to the West Ealing rugby stadium.Matthew left their flat as expected.Strike saw him kiss his wife goodbye at the door of their house.Robin closed the door and Matthew walked to the station.He took a train from there but in the opposite direction than West Ealing.He headed for Earl’s Court Station.Strike followed him, wondering what on earth he was up to.Matthew left the station and headed down the street to a block of townhouses.He knocked on the door of one and the blonde Robin had identified as Sarah Shadlock opened the door.They spent a good minute in her doorway locked in a passionate kiss, Strike across the street taking a series of photographs.Matthew went in, the door shut, and Strike found a good view of the door from a cafe across the street. 

Strike stayed in the cafe for almost three hours, eating lunch and then reading a newspaper and drinking endless cups of tea while flirting with the middle-aged waitress.When Matthew came out, he kissed Shadlock goodbye then headed back to the station.Strike noticed his hair was damp, as if he’d taken a shower.He got a good shot of him boarding the Earl’s Court train with damp hair, the station clock in the background.Strike thought it likely he’d tell his wife he’d showered after a match, not after spending the afternoon in bed with his mistress—who was engaged to his best friend.Poor Robin.

Strike cleared his schedule for Wednesday afternoon-Thursday. He needed to make sure Robin’s husband got on the train to Devon—and went alone!

Robin was out in front of Strike’s flat Tuesday morning but Charlotte went straight to her hairdresser appointment and then back home again.Robin made sure her Thursday was free so she could see Charlotte off at the train station on her trip to Hertfordshire to visit her mother. 

Wednesday after lunch Strike headed to the train station to make sure Matthew really did go to Devon.At first Strike thought that this was a kosher business trip. Matt was at the train on time and got on as he should have.He had an overnight bag and a book to read and settled himself in first class.As Strike was thinking the trip was going to be a giant waste of time, he saw a somewhat familiar bleached blonde head boarding the train.Sarah fucking Shadlock.Strike pulled out his phone and fiddled with it, pretending to look at messages, as Shadlock entered first class and plopped herself next to Matthew who greeted her with a kiss.Strike wandered through first class on his way to the bar car, so he was able to get a nice shot of the two of them sitting close together, holding hands.They got off the train at the Devon station and headed immediately to Matt’s hotel where they registered for the bridal suite as Mr. and Mrs. Cunliffe. 

Strike knew this because of the application of personal charm on the young brunette at the registration desk.He took her to lunch where she agreed to get him a photo of the partly undressed Mr. and Mrs. Cunliffe in their suite when they asked Room Service for drinks to be brought up.He knew he had more than enough to get Robin the divorce she so richly deserved.He just dreaded telling her about it at their regular Friday pub rendezvous.He took the early evening train back to London.


	5. Chapter Five - Robin's Results

Thursday morning early Robin was at the train station to see Charlotte off on her trip to Hertfordshire to visit her mother.Strike accompanied Charlotte to the train and kissed her goodbye.It gave Robin a pang to see them.They appeared to be a loving couple.Oh, well, perhaps she would prove his suspicions wrong.Strike didn’t seem to see her. She hoped he hadn’t.That would mean she was good enough at surveillance to fool a professional. 

Today Robin’s hair was a drab brown courtesy of a rinse and she had brown contact lenses behind glasses with dark frames.She was wearing a cheap suit she’d bought at a thrift store.She boarded the train behind Charlotte and headed for third class.Charlotte was in first class but this train had a club car and the route to it was through first class.Robin waited until the train was half an hour out from the station and headed for a drink.Charlotte was already in the club car, sitting with her lovely legs crossed next to a man with prematurely white hair.Robin wasn’t at all surprised that the man was Jago Ross.She got a small espresso, fiddling with her phone while the bartender took his time serving her, and took a photo of the couple who were flirting with each other.Then Robin went back to her seat.

When the train stopped, she watched the couple grab a cab together.Robin followed them to a fancy hotel where they checked in together.Robin went to a small pub for lunch, then purchased a box of file folders and copier paper at an office supply store.She opened the paper outside the store, grabbed enough sheets to fill one file folder, put a rubber band she found in her purse around the outside of the folder, and put everything else in the trash.Armed with a folder that appeared to be full of papers, she went to the hotel, and claimed to be from Jago Ross’ office with important papers to deliver to him.Could the clerk direct her to Mr. and Mrs. Ross’ room?The clerk gave her the number without question and even gave her directions to the bridal suite.Robin headed up to the correct floor, but detoured into a bathroom where she dumped her fake folder in the trash bin, took off her suit jacket, put a colorful scarf around her neck, took out the contact lenses and put them in her tote bag with the glasses.She added bright dangly earrings and a headband.Satisfied she’d changed her look enough, she went up in the elevator to the correct floor.She was uncertain as to what to do next but luckily she ran into the maid in the hall.With the application of a little flattery, and twenty pounds, she bribed the cleaner to take a photo of the couple in the bridal suite.The young woman who found her maid job exceptionally boring was eager to make a little money and spice up her day.In about ten minutes Robin had a good photo of Charlotte, wearing only a very expensive teddy, sitting in Jago Ross’ lap.She congratulated the maid on her detective skills and headed back to the train station, glad that she had what Strike needed but sorry she was going to blow up his relationship. 


	6. Chapter Six - Back at the Tottenham

Friday morning Strike, already pretty sure as to what Robin would find, put a deposit down on the small flat above his office and took possession of keys to the place.He would break up with Charlotte this weekend when she got back from Hertfordshire and start to move his meagre possessions out of her Holland Park place into one of his own.

Robin was nervous about her meeting with Strike.Matthew had been in a really good mood when he got back from his business trip Thursday night.He’d told her several funny stories about the client and they’d had a pleasant dinner together.But she couldn’t shake the suspicion that all this was a lie.Friday after work she’d know for sure, wouldn’t she?Strike struck her as competent.If there was anything to find, he’d nose it out surely.

The day crawled by.Both detectives tried to busy themselves with paperwork and client meetings but the day dragged on and on.Finally it was time to leave for the pub. Robin squared her shoulders and headed out, a small thumb drive in her purse.

Strike pocketed a USB drive and locked up his office.They arrived at the Tottenham at the same time and lined up at the bar with a nod to each other, got their drinks and found a table in a secluded corner.Then they looked at each other.

“It’s bad news, isn’t it?”Strike finally said.Robin nodded.“Bad news for you, too, I’m afraid,” he said. They both took a big drink from their glasses.“Ladies first,” Strike told her. 

Robin explained to him Charlotte had done nothing unusual that week until she caught the train to Hertfordshire, ostensibly to visit her mother who lived there.“Jago Ross joined her on the train.I have photos of them together in first class.When they arrived, they went straight to a hotel together, registered as Mr. and Mrs. Jago Ross, and took the bridal suite.I got a maid to sneak photos of them inside the suite that are medium explicit.”Robin took a red thumb drive out of her purse and laid it on the table between them.“To make sure she spent the entire trip with Ross, I called her mother’s house when I got back to London, pretending to be a girlfriend who wanted to have drinks with Charlotte who had accidentally called the wrong place.Her mother said Charlotte was in London and to call the townhouse number.So I’m afraid it’s clear she’s cheating on you.I’m sorry, Cormoran.”

Strike sighed and said, “It’s not as if this is a surprise.I put down a deposit on a new flat this morning.”He took a fortifying sip of his beer.“I took the train to Devon with your husband and Sarah Shadlock.I have photos of them holding hands on the trip down.They checked into a hotel there as Mr. and Mrs. Cunliffe—also in the bridal suite, by the way—and I managed to talk the receptionist into getting photos of them half undressed when they ordered drinks via room service.I didn’t wait around, I just came back to town, but my buddy the receptionist texted me they stayed in the hotel room ordering room service meals and drinks until checkout time Thursday.No client visit was involved.I am sorry, Robin.”He took a black USB drive from his pocket and laid it on the table next to Robin’s red one.

“Normally I’m in the office when I deliver the bad news and can show the photos on my laptop,” said Robin. 

“Same here.My office isn’t far, though.Want to walk over and view the culprits together?” 

“Why not?Misery loves company,” Robin answered.So they finished their drink and left the Tottenham to walk the few blocks to Strike’s office which was on a short colorful street full of music and guitar shops.He opened a discreet door for her and led her up an iron staircase to a small office with _C.B. Strike-Private Detective_ on the door.Robin liked the space.It was functional, tidy and twice the size of her cubbyhole of an office.Strike put the kettle on and then fired up the PC on the secretarial desk.Robin sat in the chair and Strike stood looking over her shoulder.First she inserted her thumb drive for him to see the photos of Charlotte with Jago Ross.He gave them a grim inspection.“Want me to copy these to the computer for you?” she asked?He nodded so she did so.Then she closed the new photo folder she’d created and removed her drive and inserted his.

The photos of her husband with his best friend’s girl appeared.Robin looked at them a long time, rage burning in her chest.There was also a word document, which she opened to find a neatly typed report listing dates and times and observations with references to each photograph. She looked at that approvingly, then closed the file and removed the drive which she pocketed.Strike handed her a mug of tea and said, “I have the originals of course and can produce them for any divorce proceeding, if that’s the route you are going.”

“Oh, I’m divorcing the bastard all right.I don’t plan to forgive him for this.”

“Well, you never know.I had to ask.I’ve had repeat clients who forgave their cheating spouse over and over again.You don’t plan on alerting his best friend, do you?”

“Tom Turvey?No, I don’t know Tom well enough to tell him about Sarah and Matt.”

“Good.That can be dicey.The bearer of bad news is sometimes attacked.I usually have women cry all over me but I did have a guy take a swing at me once.”

“Is that what happened to your nose?”

“Christ, no.I was a boxer once upon a time.”Strike paused and looked at his mug of tea with distaste. “Want something stronger?I’ve got a bottle of whiskey in my desk drawer.”

“Please!”So Strike fetched a bottle of single malt whiskey, emptied their mugs of tea and poured in a healthy slug for each of them.


	7. Chapter Seven - Whiskey Talk

They sat on his fake leather couch to drink their whiskeys, each thinking their own thoughts.Strike finally stirred himself enough to say, “You did a nice job following Charlotte at the train station.I nearly didn’t see you.”

“I wondered if I’d gotten past you,” Robin admitted.“Most people don’t notice much but you aren’t most people.” He toasted her with his mug. 

“I like your office,” she told him.“It’s bigger than mine and more centrally located.”

“Thanks.I was lucky to find it.I think I’m going to be pushed out eventually, though.Didn’t you say you were losing your office?” he asked.

“Yes, my building’s sold and will be demolished for a larger one. I have to be out by the end of the month.I’ve been looking but I haven’t seen anything yet that will work and that I can afford. I’m going to have to find a new flat, too.Is your new flat upstairs from here?”

“Yes.I just signed a year’s lease on it and my lease for the office has two years to run so I’m safe for now unless the landlord buys me out.Cross your fingers!”Robin toasted him with her coffee mug and he added more whiskey to her mug and his.

Robin took another drink and said, “Can I borrow your PC, Cormoran?I think I’m going to email Matt the Cheater that I want a divorce, complete with photos showing why.And I’m copying my parents.” 

“Sure you want to do that, Robin?” he asked, looking pointedly at their drinks. “Yes, I’m sure.It’s easier to do it that way than face to face and this way my parents aren’t going to try and talk me out of it when they see what he’s been up to with their own eyes.I can tell him to clear out of the flat, too, so I can start to pack my things this weekend. I don’t have a new place yet but I can start to get ready to move.” 

“Ok,” he said, going back to the desk and booting his PC again.He stood back, leaning against the tiny kitchen counter, while she went online, composed an email, attached photos of Matthew kissing Sarah Shadlock on her doorstep, the two of them holding hands on the train, and in the hotel room together in a state of undress, and pushed Send.Then she shut down the computer, stood up and burst into tears.

Strike took her into his arms and let her cry her heart out on his shoulder, stroking her hair.She finally pulled away, muttering, “Sorry.”He handed her the box of tissues from the secretarial desk and asked her if she’d like to get something to eat.

“Yes, but I’m a mess.I can’t go anywhere looking like this.”

“I don’t have any food in the flat upstairs as I’ve not really moved in but I can get takeout here.Want pizza?”She nodded, so Strike got her toppings preferences and ordered for them.“Here in 15 minutes.Sit down and tell me how you met Matthew.”

Robin blew her nose, then explained Matthew was her first (and only) real boyfriend.They’d met in sixth form, started dating, and the rest was history.“I always suspected he cheated on me when he was at uni but I thought it was over.Guess I was wrong.”

“I’m not the world’s greatest boyfriend but I never cheated on Charlotte.Of course there were plenty of times we broke up when I saw someone else—or several someones.Your husband’s an idiot.” 

“How long have you and Charlotte been together?”

“We were on again/off again for sixteen years.”

“Are you going to break up with her?” 

“Yes.It’s over.I just have to tell her when she gets back from her little jaunt with Jago.”He looked at his watch.“Which should be right about now.I’m not meeting her at the station, though. I might run into Ross and do something I’d regret.”

“You are safer here with me and the pizzas.”

He laughed a little bitterly.“True!At least my pepperoni, sausage and mushroom isn’t going to make out with your veggie toppings.”

The pizzas arrived.Cormoran found napkins and they sat on the sofa again together, eating their fill. 

“Strike, I am so glad I met you.”

“Me, too, Cunliffe.”

“Call me Ellacott.I’m going to drop my married name.I’m Robin Ellacott after tonight.Well, not legally yet but I’ll have to get new business cards and change my sign.”

“Well,” he said, a hazy idea forming in his head.“If you are going to get new cards….When do you have to be out of your office?”

“The end of the month.I haven’t found anything yet, unfortunately.Rents are high in London.”

“How about throwing your lot in with me?Share the space, I mean?We could merge our businesses and work together.There are plenty of times when having a woman for a partner would come in handy for me, and I imagine the reverse is true for you. This place is big enough for two.“

Robin looked at him, chewing her pizza bite and thinking.She swallowed and said, “That’s brilliant, Cormoran!How much is the rent?”He told her.Halved it was much less than she’d been paying.Even if they had to order new business cards, change their incorporation papers and put up a new sign, it would be cheaper.And she liked this man.He was easy to talk to and didn’t treat her as an inferior just because she was female.

“I think this could work.Are we going to be Ellacott and Strike or Strike and Ellacott?”

“We’ll flip a coin.”He dug one out of his pocket and said, “Call it.”

Robin said, “Heads Ellacott is first, tails Strike comes first.” He tossed the coin in the air and it landed on the floor at their feet, tails up.

“Strike and Ellacott it is,” she said.They shook hands and grinned at each other.“I’ll start moving my files over Monday.I don’t have clients until after lunch.”

“I’ll order a new sign and business cards for us, then.Do you have a business phone you want to keep, Robin?” 

“No, I never had the money for one.I just used my mobile.”

“Then we can have my current office phone number to share and also put our mobile numbers on our cards.”

“Will this be my desk?” she nodded at the desk in the outer office.

“Up to you.The other desk is smaller, no room for the PC.The inner office is smaller, too.” 

“Fine.I like using a PC and I’m a fast typist so the outer desk will be mine.I have a better printer than yours I’ll bring over next week.We’ll have yours for backup.” 

“Want a bit more whiskey?” he asked her.

“Absolutely.”He poured them a finger more and they toasted each other.“Here’s to us, Cormoran.” He smiled at her and said,“Strike and Ellacott, the best detectives in London!”

They drank, cleared away the pizza mess, and Robin prepared to head home.At the office door she paused, then she walked back to Strike and kissed his cheek.

“It was a good day when I met you.” 

“Agreed.I’ll see you, Monday, right?Partners?”

“Partners!” she agreed. “I’ll see you Monday morning around nine.” Then she shut the door, leaving him to dream about the future while admonishing himself that this was a professional-only partnership, no matter how lovely she felt when crying in his arms.

Down on the street, Robin was chiding herself.“You’re just out of a bad relationship, don’t even think about another man.Doesn’t matter that he’s sexy as hell and a great shoulder to cry on.”

Of course the best laid plans do go off the rails occasionally, don’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did flip a coin to choose the new firm's name.


End file.
